


Lost

by RoHoshi, Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado principalmente en lo acontecido en el capítulo 8x17. Lo que no se vio pero sabemos que sucedió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Título:** [Lost](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_QCgmZmHfU)

**Autoras:** Ro Hoshi y Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** 8x17

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es nuestro. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y a Eric Kripke. Nosotros sólo lo usamos durante un rato sin ánimo de lucro.

**Sin betear**

**Coda:** Basado principalmente en lo acontecido en ese capítulo, lo que no se vio pero sabemos que sucedió.

 

  **LOST**

  

En cuanto Sam y Dean llegaron a casa —o la batcueva como bautizó Dean—, el mayor de los Winchester se dirigió a su habitación. Había sido un día duro, uno no se enfrentaba cada día a Zeus y seguía vivo para contarlo. Además, de que necesitaba unos momentos solo, alejado de su hermano y de todo el dolor que le causaba ver que no había podido hacer nada para evitar que no fuese Sam el que tuviese que enfrentarse a esas malitas pruebas.

 Cerró la puerta, lanzó la chaqueta a una silla y se sentó en la cama. Cansado, jodidamente cansado. De que todo le saliera mal, de que cuidar de Sam fuera siempre, siempre tan complicado, de que su trabajo como hermano mayor fuera tan pésimo, porque tenía que haber sido él quien llevara la carga sobre sus hombros, no Sam. Pero cuándo había tenido él suerte, ¿Cuándo?

 Sentado en la cama las palabras comenzaron a surgir solas y cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta, estaba rezando a Cas, la última esperanza, su amigo, a quien confiaba de nuevo, por el que daría la vida y el que consideraba parte de su familia. Su ángel. Sólo él podía ayudarle, sólo él podía comprender lo que estaba sintiendo a solas en esas cuatro paredes que ahora eran su refugio. Aunque no le gustaba rezar, ni suplicar, Dean no tuvo problemas en liberar todo lo que le pasó por la cabeza, desgranando poco a poco la situación tan mierda que estaba viviendo. Y daba igual que le estuviera hablando a una pared, porque sincerarse de esa manera con Castiel era como quitarse un peso de encima, como si compartiendo los problemas con él los hiciera menos difíciles, menos dolorosos.

Así que le explicó a esa figura que no veía, pero sentía, que no sabía dónde se habían metido, que les pasaría, que a pesar de que Sam le mentía no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que su hermano estaba mal, y que todo eso era por su culpa, porque debería haber sido él, Dean Winchester, el encargado. Era el mayor, maldita sea, él cuidaba de Sam, de su familia —incluido Castiel—. Sin embargo esto le venía grande. Perdido, solo y perdido, Dean le pidió a Castiel, Cas, su ángel, que le echara un vistazo a Sam, Sammy, su hermano, por todo lo que habían pasado, por todo lo que han vivido, por todo lo que había entre ellos.

 Nunca, jamás, Dean había rezado con tanta intensidad como en esa ocasión y deseaba, realmente deseaba encontrarlo sentado al otro lado de la cama. Así que, cuando Dean se giró con el corazón encogido descubriendo que Castiel no estaba, no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta:

 —¿Dónde coño estás, tío?

 Ideas, a cada cual más loca y horrible pasaron por su cabeza, recordando esa conversación que habían tenido hacía unas semanas sentados cada uno en una cama, donde Cas le contó que si no volvía al cielo era porque tenía miedo de acabar él mismo con su propia vida. Un escalofrío de miedo y pánico le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. No, Cas no sería capaz, ese hijo de puta con gabardina no sería capaz de abandonarle, de dejarle allí tirado, no sería capaz de romper ese vínculo profundo que compartían.

 —¿Dónde estás, Cas? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Me escuchas, Cas? Ya no se trata sólo de Sam, se trata de ti, se trata de ti y de mí, Castiel, joder.

 Dean volvió a mirar a la pared, procurando por todos los medios tranquilizarse, así tampoco iba a conseguir nada y se estaba comportando como un jodido histérico. Respiró hondo, pensando que si Cas no había venido era porque algo, o alguien, se lo había impedido. Todavía estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja por no saber como el ángel había escapado del purgatorio, así que era más que probable que algo se le estuviese escapando. O tal vez había desconectado del todo la comunicación.

Cualquier excusa era valida, cualquiera menos un panorama en el que Castiel no regresase jamás.

 Eso no era viable y no lo sería nunca. No iba a perderle de nuevo cuando lo acaba de recuperar.

 —¿Dónde cojones estás, Cas? ¿Dónde?

 

 

 

—Castiel, creía que ya habías conseguido superar tu obsesión por ese humano.

La voz de Naomi, seca y dura resonó por la gran habitación blanca en la que Castiel llevaba encerrado desde que había llevado el cadáver de Samadriel. Desde ese momento, no había salido del cielo —o de su propio infierno—, siendo sometido a la más cruel de las torturas.

 Matar a Dean. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le habían obligado a hacerlo, pero rodeado de cadáveres que eran la viva imagen de su amigo, parecía que ya eran centenares. Todas horribles, todas dolorosas, todas quebrándole por dentro.

 La primera vez que Naomi le colocó una de las espadas en la mano, señalándole un clon del mayor de los Winchester exigiéndole que lo matara, Castiel se quedó de rodillas en un rincón, asustado porque esa orden resonaba en su cabeza, porque había algo poderoso que le instigaba a moverse y que ejecutara esa petición, y a su vez, otra voz le susurraba en un rincón más profundo que no se levantara del suelo.

 Desafortunadamente, con el paso de los días, las fuerzas comenzaron a flaquearle, la orden se volvió más poderosa, más cruel, más arrolladora. Cuando le clavó la espada a Dean por primera vez, cuando vio como le salían de la boca pequeños hilos de sangre, Castiel quiso morir con él, es más, intento ensartarse el mismo esa arma con la que acababa de asesinar a la persona que más necesitaba. Sólo la velocidad de Naomi le impidió llevarlo a cabo.

 Tras esa ocasión, vinieron muchas más, escenarios diferentes, pero siempre él y Dean, siempre con el cadáver de su amigo a sus pies, siempre con los remordimientos ahogándole, siempre con la voz de Naomi presionándole: “ _Mátale Castiel, Mátale_ ” y él haciéndole caso, con las manos temblando, con el cuerpo actuando por inercia, intentando por todos los medios pensar que ese no era el de verdad, que todo era una burda falacia, pero fallando estrepitosamente, porque por más que no fuera Dean, con cada clon que asesinaba, Castiel moría un poquito más.

 Sin embargo, cuando parecía que Naomi había conseguido tener de vuelta al soldado que se suponía que debía ser, Castiel escuchó al mayor de los Winchester rezándole, pidiéndole que cuidara a Sam, preguntándole dónde estaba, preocupándose por él. Fue entonces cuando se le cayó la traidora espada al suelo, porque no podía hacerlo, sencillamente no podía.

 Y en ese instante se encontraban ahora, Naomi reprochándole por su falta de actitud y él asustado y abrumado por lo que esa mujer le estaba obligando a hacer.

 —Castiel, eres un ángel del señor, no una marioneta guiada por un simple humano, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? —le reprochó Naomi, cogiendo la espada, ofreciéndosela de nuevo—. Hazlo.

 —¿Por qué? No quiero matar a Dean, él no ha hecho nada para merecer eso, no quiero matar a nadie más, no quiero mancharme las manos con más sangre. No puedes obligarme, Naomi —protestó, mirando al clon de Dean que de rodillas en el suelo, les observaba sin entender nada.

 La voz del Winchester resonando todavía en su cabeza: _¿Dónde estás, Castiel? Se trata de ti y de mí, ¿Dónde estás?_

 Mientras una versión de Dean le ojeaba, los mismos ojos verdes, las mismas pecas en la nariz, la misma mirada de angustia con la que todos los demás le habían observado antes de fallecer por su culpa.

 —Puedo y lo haré, Castiel. No me hagas utilizar métodos aún peores —instigó de nuevo, poniéndole el arma en la mano—. Hazlo. Mátale.

Otra vez esa voz, esa condenada voz exigiéndole empuñar la espada, mandándole que abofeteara a Dean, forzándole a que dejara de cavilar en lo que consideraba correcto o incorrecto, que simplemente acatara lo que se le pedía. Las palabras de su amigo alejándose, escondiéndose en un pequeño rincón de la cabeza —o tal vez del corazón—, mientras Castiel levantaba el arma y se la clavaba en un brazo, seguidos de gritos de dolor que inundaron la habitación, lamentos que provenían de ambos, no sólo del que tenía una herida en la carne, también del que la tenía en el alma. Y finalmente, otro cadáver que se sumaba a esa maquiavélica colección, otra lágrima no derramada que se perdía en el interior de Cas.

 A partir de entonces, Castiel dejó de pensar, dejó de plantearse nada, dejó de creer que si esto era lo que significaba ser un ángel del señor prefería perder sus alas centenares de veces. Agotado mentalmente permitió que decidieran por él. Perdido y solo, era incapaz de contradecir lo que se le exigía, así que dejó que Naomi le convirtiera en esa arma que era experto en matar a Dean sin dudar, rápido, brutal.

 Estaba listo.

 O eso creía ella. 

 Porque en realidad, Castiel no había consentido que se adueñara de ese pequeño sitio en el que había guardado lo que él consideraba intocable, lo que por más que le obligaran no olvidaría jamás. La absoluta y total confianza, lealtad y amor a Dean Winchester, el vínculo más fuerte y profundo que había tenido durante todos sus siglos de existencia.

 

 

 

Dean lo notaba raro. Ese era Cas, sí, su amigo, por el que había rezado mil noches seguidas horas tras horas, pero algo no andaba bien. Era cierto que el ángel nunca fue la _persona_ más normal del mundo. Vaya, posiblemente fuera todo lo contrario, pero esta vez había algo más. Estaba actuando dejándoles atrás y sin contar con ellos estando a su lado como había hecho otras veces. No, algo no andaba bien. Tampoco le hacía sentirse mejor que esa zorra de Meg hubiera aparecido por arte de magia y estuviera ahí, en teoría, para ayudarle. Se sentía solo y perdido. Sabía que Sam le había estado mintiendo y eso no le hacía encontrarse mejor. ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor parecía querer desmoronarse una y otra vez? Su único consuelo, su único apoyo desde el purgatorio, fue Castiel. Sí, podía contar con Benny. El vampiro había sido una ayuda incalculable para él, pero Cas... ese ángel era su piedra angular, y desde hacía mucho tiempo, además.

 

Cuando entró dentro, Castiel iba tras él. Podía oler la humedad de aquel sitio cerrado y viejo y cómo el polvo acumulado por los años le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

Castiel le indicó dónde estaba la tabla de los ángeles y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Algo no andaba bien y lo sabía. Esa insistencia casi amenazadora del ángel por querer proteger él la tabla no era normal. Su forma de actuar, su voz, su cara... ¿Dónde estaba el ángel por el que tanto había rezado, en el que había llegado a confiar su vida, al que le había pedido proteger a su hermano?

Ese ángel estaba luchando en ese momento consigo mismo y contra Naomi. No quería seguir adelante con la misión. No podía apartar de la mente las mil veces que había matado a Dean, todas y cada una de una manera distinta, y con todas y cada una había muerto un poco.

Dean era un buen hombre; se habían ayudado incontables veces, le había rezado confesándole sus miedos, sus inquietudes, su día a día. Ese vínculo tan profundo que había nacido entre ellos había ido creciendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo hasta que se había convertido en algo más que una simple amistad. Dean era mucho más para él que un simple mortal. Ahora, con las palabras de Naomi en su mente, luchaba contra lo que habían grabado en su cabeza que debía hacer y lo que su corazón le intentaba hacer ver bajo todas esas órdenes que debía obedecer.

_Mátale. Mátale. Mátale._

— ¿Cómo saliste del purgatorio, Cas? —Dean comenzaba a entender que esa insistencia no era normal y que, posiblemente, la misteriosa salida de allí tuviera algo que ver con todo eso que estaba pasando.

El ángel lo miraba. Quería responderle, quería contarle todo, pero no podía. Seguía luchando contra Naomi, intentando hacerle ver que podía confiar en Dean, pero no lo conseguía.

_Has hecho esto mil veces, Castiel. Estás preparado. Mátale._

— Dime cómo saliste del purgatorio. Se sincero conmigo por primera vez desde que volviste... y esto es tuyo —lo tentó. Si lograba averiguar algo, quizás podría ayudarle, quizás podría hacer que entrara en razón.

El semblante de Castiel no varió cuando sacó su espada de la manga y la agarró con fuerza dispuesto a luchar. Tenía una orden, una misión que era casi tan importante como el mismo mundo, y debía obedecer. Tenía que hacerlo.

Dean vio la espada y se la quedó mirando sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

— Cas —lo llamó intentando así que le prestara atención—. Cas, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero si estás ahí y puedes oírme, no tienes por qué hacer esto. ¡Cas! —bramó cuando lo vio levantar la espada dispuesto a ir a por él. Puso la tablilla entre ellos y el duro metal chocó lanzando algunos destellos. Si lo hubiera pillado, sin duda lo habría partido en dos.

Castiel por su parte luchaba contra sí mismo. Intentaba convencer a Naomi de que eso que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Matar a Dean era como matarse a sí mismo. Le dolía tanto que había comenzado a perder la cabeza. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y le iba a explotar en mil pedazos de un momento a otro.

No podía seguir luchando contra Dean. No quería. Por favor, no podía.

— ¡Cas, lucha contra esto! ¡No eres tú! —Dean daba vueltas alrededor intentando colarse en su mente para que le escuchara. Era él. La unión que ambos tenían no podía romperse así como así—. ¡Lucha!

Cas reaccionó a la orden de Dean, pero contra él mismo. Levantó la espada y ésta volvió a chocar contra la tabla. Mientras, en el cielo, la cabeza iba a estallarle. Tenía que parar y no sabía cómo. Iba a matar a Dean, ésta vez de verdad, y le dolía el alma de sólo pensarlo. No quería seguir y de pronto todo se tornó confuso a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué me has hecho, Naomi? —bajó el arma, confundido, porque ya no sabía si estaba en el cielo o no.

— ¿Quién es Naomi? —bramó Dean intentando comprender qué estaba pasando.

_Yo te arreglé, Castiel. ¡Yo te arreglé!_

— Cas —Dean se acercó a él cuando vio que el ángel se echaba hacia delante buscando algo de aliento. Le puso una mano en el hombro para llamarle, para hacerle ver que no estaba solo y que podía contar con él.

El ángel lo miró como si no lo hubiera visto nunca, como si él fuera el causante de todos sus problemas. Levantó el brazo encolerizado y lo golpeó brutalmente con el codo haciendo que Dean perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared hasta acabar en el suelo con la tabla a varios metros de él. Eso no detuvo al cazador que se levantó inmediatamente, la agarró de nuevo y se dispuso a salir de allí sin intentar dialogar más. Él ángel podía patearle el culo en cuestión de segundos y ya le había quedado claro que Castiel había perdido completamente el norte. Ahora sólo le quedaba escapar de una pieza, pero no lo consiguió; Castiel lo agarró y lo detuvo en su huida.

Intentando defenderse, Dean levantó el brazo dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo, pero Cas lo detuvo retorciéndole el puño de tal forma que lo hizo doblarse en dos hasta caer de rodillas a sus pies. La tabla cayó al suelo rompiéndose la piedra protectora que la rodeaba en mil pedazos dejándola finalmente libre.

 Los primeros golpes en la cara llegaron sin saber muy bien cómo, y la nariz comenzó a sangrarle hasta chorrearle por todo el labio superior. Castiel estaba ante él mirando la tabla que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

— ¿La quieres? —le preguntó sabiendo que el ángel estaba escuchando—. Cógela —ladró con asco mientras el ángel volvía la cabeza hacia él—. Pero primero tendrás que matarme. Vamos, cobarde, hazlo. ¡Hazlo! —lo instó.

Castiel dejó de caer el puño de nuevo sobre él. Llevar empuñada aún el arma en la mano ayudó que sus golpes fueran incluso más letales de lo que ya eran. Lo golpeó en la cara una y otra vez.

_Por favor._

_¡Termina con esto, Castiel!_

Las palabras de Naomi retumbaban con más fuerza en su cabeza. Él seguía rezando entre susurros que quería parar, por favor. No quería hacerle eso a Dean, a la persona que más quería en el mundo, pero ese cordón invisible que le ataba al cielo lo tenía bien encadenado del cuello y le obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería.

Una y otra vez, así repetidas veces, golpeó esa cara con la que tanto había soñado, con la que tanto había ansiado ver, la que tanto significaba para él.

Dean gruñía y jadeaba por el dolor, ya no sólo físico, sino también el que sentía su alma. No podía evitar recordar cuántas veces le había rezado y lo había llamado, cuántas veces le había pedido ayuda, cuántas veces le había contado secretos inconfesables que nadie más sabía. Y ahora lo estaba matando, convirtiéndole en un manojo de carne deshecha e inútil.

— Cas, este no eres tú —intentó hablarle otra vez—. Este no eres tú —casi lloró cuando lo vio levantar de nuevo el brazo para golpearle implacable una vez más. No iba a darse por vencido. Sabía que ese no era su ángel, y sabía que tampoco andaba muy lejos. Sólo tenía que profundizar un poco más para poder llegar hasta él—. Cas, sé que estás ahí, sé que puedes oírme —levantó la cabeza para mirarle a duras penas a través de la hinchazón del ojo. Veía al ángel con la espada levantada dispuesto a matarle de una vez por todas—. Cas, soy yo —se le quebró la voz, llorando por dentro, loco por hacerle volver—. Somos familia, te necesitamos —jadeó—. Te necesito.

_Tienes que elegir, Castiel; nosotros o ellos._

— Cas —Dean vio cómo de pronto el semblante del ángel cambió, abrió la mano y la espada cayó al suelo frente a ellos—. Te quiero.

Castiel le soltó justo cuando el cazador decía esas palabras y su gemido de dolor lo caló haciendo que tomara consciencia de lo que había hecho. Se agachó a por la tabla y la recogió del suelo haciendo que una luz cegadora saliera de él. Eso le ayudó a romper con el cielo, a escapar de allí, a romper los lazos con las órdenes que le unían a Naomi y a poder ser él mismo por primera vez en toda su existencia.

Dean tuvo que taparse los ojos para que esa luz no lo dejara ciego. A los pocos segundos volvía a estar casi a oscuras en ese lugar, derrumbado en el suelo con la cara latiéndole por los golpes. Miraba al ángel, podía jurar que Cas estaba de vuelta, pero no podía asegurarlo. Estaba tan cansado que apenas podía parpadear con el único ojo que tenía abierto.

— Cas, no —susurró cuando vio la mano del ángel acercándose a él—. Cas, ¡Cas! —intentó apartarlo poniéndole la mano sobre su muñeca para alejarle, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Notó la palma caliente y grande de Castiel sobre su cara y le dolió ese simple contacto por todas las heridas que tenía. Segundos más tarde todo volvió a su sitio. Se miró asombrado y respiró jadeante, incapaz de creer que lo hubiera curado.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos profundamente arrepentido mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba afligido y terriblemente triste por todo lo que había pasado.

— Lo siento tanto, Dean...

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? —no pudo evitar preguntar, intentando averiguar si ese era cien por cien el Castiel que él conocía.

Lentamente, y con toda la calma que pudo, Castiel le contó lo que su cerebro había sido capaz de retener e intentaba poner en orden mientras hablaba. Dean parecía haberlo pillado todo a la primera. Se encontraba de pie frente a él intentando comprenderlo todo.

— Entonces, esa “Naomi”, ¿ha estado controlándote desde que saliste del purgatorio?

— Sí —respondió sin poder mirarle. Se sentía tan hundido y le dolía tanto haberle hecho daño otra vez que no sabía cómo iba a volver a superar ese dolor.

— Bueno —Dean aprovechó que el ángel levantó la mirada para hacer que sus ojos se encontrasen—. ¿Qué rompió la conexión?

Castiel lo miró durante unos segundos y apartó la mirada, abrumado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo más fácil sería decirle que no lo sabía, que no lograba entender cómo había podido salir de allí, pero sí que lo sabía y no quería volver a mentir a Dean otra vez, así que le dijo la verdad.

— Tú —comenzó—. Tu voz, tus palabras, tu sufrimiento... —se ahogó reviviendo otra vez el daño que le había causado. Volvió a levantar la vista para mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Yo también te quiero, Dean.

Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose durante unos minutos, respirando uno muy cerca del otro. Sin miedo ya a que le hiciera daño, Dean terminó de acercarse a él para poner su frente sobre la suya. Castiel cerró los ojos parar respirar su olor y su esencia, llegando a memorizarlo en todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Dean estaban sobre los de él, firmes, suaves, pero decididos. Los separó levemente y le devolvió el beso al cazador, que también había cerrado los ojos para besarle. Luego los abrió sin despegar la frente de la suya.

— Ahora sólo sé que tengo que proteger esta tabla —le informó en un susurro.

Dean abrió los ojos y tuvo que ajustar la mirada al tenerla tan cerca.

— ¿De Naomi?

— Sí —le confirmó—. Y de ti.

Dean se separó un poco de él para verle mejor. El ángel lo miro como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo que hubiera sido muy obvio y que siempre había tenido frente a sus ojos pero no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta hasta ahora.

— ¿De mí? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Castiel no podía entretenerse más tiempo. Cuanto más se quedara ahí con él, más lo pondría en peligro. Volvió a acercarse a él y le dejó un efímero beso sobre los labios. Luego caminó varios pasos hacia atrás.

— Confía en mí, Dean. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero confía en mí.

Dean quiso decirle que confiaba en él, pero entonces el ángel desapareció.

— ¿Cas? ¡Cas! —lo llamó negándose a pensar que se hubiera ido así de esa manera—. ¡Maldita sea!

Quiso pararse a pensar, llamarle para hacerle regresar, pero lo acontecido fuera con su hermano, Meg y Crowley, le hizo montarse en el impala y salir corriendo de allí.

A mitad de trayecto y después de hablar con Sam, tuvo tiempo de escuchar la radio y meditar sobre lo que había pasado. Necesitaba encontrar a Castiel, ya no sólo por la tabla, sino porque necesitaba seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias. Si sus palabras habían servido para liberar a Cas de lo que le tenía preso, él no iba a dudar en volver a decírselas si con eso lograba evitar hacerle pasar por algo igual o peor a lo que había pasado. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrarle...

 

 

 

Castiel se montó en el autobús y se acomodó en su asiento mientras dejaba vagar su mente a través de la ventanilla. Se había liberado de Naomi gracias a Dean y había roto los pocos lazos que le quedaban con el cielo yéndose de esa manera. No estaba seguro de estar asustado, al menos no por él. Se sentía perdido sin un hogar y sin Dean, pero iba a seguir, no iba a plantarse. Precisamente por este último, por el cazador, iba a seguir hasta el final, fuera éste cual fuera. Jamás iba a perder la esperanza de que llegaría un día en que podría mirar abiertamente a Dean a los ojos, sin vergüenza, y decirle todo eso que llevaba años callándose. Algún día le diría que era él la única razón por la que seguía con vida. Mientras tanto, seguiría luchando hasta el final.

 

FIN 

 


End file.
